Seeking a Friend For the End Of the World
by Brashcompany78
Summary: With Armageddon only three weeks off courtesy of a killer asteroid, hapless insurance saleswoman Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray form an unlikely bond. Rachel is in a funk; her wife has left her in light of the pending apocalypse. Enter Quinn, a sprightly 20-something who enjoins her on a road trip that brings them unexpected results.


A/N: Please note that this is my first story and it is based off of the movie Seeking a Friend for the End of the World, staring Steve Carell and Keira Knightly(who looks a lot like Dianna Agron in this movie). In the movie Dodge( Steve Carell) is in his 40's, but Rachel will be only 5 years older than Quinn making her 26. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story! BTW the chapters will be short, but I already have them written so I shall post!

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or SEEKING A FRIEND FOR THE END OF THE WORLD.

"Okay, what we're getting now is, yes, they're saying that is was in fact a fire that started up in the tank of the shuttle exactly 98 seconds after the asteroid hit. No one is sure what caused the fire which is a massive explosion killing all 12 crew members and scientists aboard the space shuttle, taking with them our last and only hope. Again if you are just tuning in, the CSA space shuttle has been destroyed" the man on the radio said. Rachel and her wife looking distraught continued to listen.

"The asteroid known as Matilda will hit Earth in three weeks time."

After they started playing Beach Boys Rachel finally spoke up," I think we missed the exit." Looking over at Rachel, her wife took off her seatbelt and got out of the car, running in her red and white sun dress, her blonde locks bouncing with each step she took in her red high heels. Watching her go Rachel sits back into the car seat and stares off into the dim lit road.

21 DAYS LEFT

Doing her routine workout at the local gym, Rachel hops onto the treadmill and watches the news," They say the damage to the tower has rendered all cellular telephones useless. No word yet on how long before water and power will be shut off altogether. But we'll be bringing you all the information you need as long as we have a live fee." As she looks behind her,she sees a guy working out so hard you can see the veins from a mile away. I guess to defend off the asteroid, she thought, yeah right.

"Be sure to stay tuned at 9:00 p.m. Eastern Standard Time." If you ask Rachel about what she thinks about this whole "end of the world" she would say it's a ticket out of a dull life in Hell. Realizing her body can't handle any more stress, she heads out of the gym into busy traffic. Sitting in heavy traffic Rachel turns on the radio to once again here about this Armageddon. Seeing as the line is moving up, she steps on the gas only to be stopped by surfer twins walking across the road with their matching wet suites.

"Hey. Sorry, dude." Grunting when she heard angry shouts from the people behind her to move, she swerves around the empty semi and makes way onto a crowded street, Pulling up into an empty parking lot. Walking out of the elevator she comes to a work place which she soon realizes is abandoned other than a few people clearing out their work place.

"I'm sorry,sir. That's not covered under your current policy. I'm afraid the Armageddon package is extra, yes." Listening to the man on the other line she closes her eyes and continues to listen," That protects you and your family against any sort of apocalyptic disaster."

Moving her pen around in a circular motion she begins to list the types of disaster.

"Asteroids obviously. Plague, famine, locusts." This guy is so clueless she thinks.

"Drawbacks? Um," popping her lips and grabbing for a piece of gum she continues, "the premiums are high."

Not being able to handle another word she slams the pen down and goes to hang up the phone, "I'm sorry. Can you just hold on for one moment? Thank you."

Not feeling well all day she throws up into the trash can, remembering the work meeting she heads down to a room with a total of four other co-workers, three who look bored out of their minds and one woman crying hysterically in the front.

"Feel free to wear casual clothing pretty much any day of the week. And since Ted in Human Resources is no longer with us-" the man speaking gets interrupted by the woman up front crying even more loudly bringing more attention to her.

"I'd thought I'd let you all know of a few positions in upper management," he continues,"that have been made available. So, uh, if anyone wants to be chief financial officer C. F. O. Anyone?" Looking around, no one looking the slightest interested, the woman next to Rachel in an black and white Adidas track suit, who she frankly recalls her name to be Sue, speaks up.

"Life has no meaning." As she looks off to the side.

"I really think I'm coming down with something." Rachel says.

After work was finished, Rachel makes her way home. Coming up to her apartments she sees people left and right walking around with junk in there hands and throwing it into their cars. Unlocking her mail box to see of any mail has come her way, she opens it to see, once again, it empty. As she closes her mailbox she hears a door open, and the most gorgeous girl she's seen , with blonde hair that comes just a few inches higher than her shoulders, wearing a pink dress with a green army jacket over it, hustle by her carrying a few old records and a metal box. Suddenly a man in a black hoodie and faded grey jeans comes out of the door yelling.

"You could've told me that yesterday!" As Rachel looks around the corner he notices her and slams the door. Making her up stairs to her apartment she opens the door to hear someone vacuuming inside.

"Linda?" She says in a high voice. Hoping it's her wife, she rounds the corner to find her her maid Elsa on her knees wrapping the cord around the vacuum.

"Oh. Hi, Elsa." Looking up she kindly replies.

"Hi, Mrs. Berry. "Putting her hand on the vacuum to help her self up she speaks again.

"Okay, I finish." She says in her heavy Mexican accent. This woman never leaves! Rachel thinks.

"Okay." Rachel says as she watches the heavy set Mexican woman walking off to put the vacuum away speaking Spanish.

"I getting older." She says.

"Oh, I didn't mean to rush you off or anything." Rachel says. When Elsa returns she continues speaking.

"Do you have someplace to be?" Sounding a bit awkward, she just didn't want to be alone, so she was seeking someone to keep her company

"I mean, if you want, you could, um... I don't know you could watch TV here or... Something." Even if its just her maid.

"Or whatever you like." She gets this sad look on her face and Rachel can already tell how this is going to end.

"Ah. My kids are waiting." She says while grabbing her purse.

"Oh, right. Of course, you have kids." Just because you don't have a life Rachel doesn't mean she does too.

"Listen, Elsa, you don't have to come next week. Or," not really wanting to say it , because saying it makes it more real, " you know, ever. If you don't want to." Elsa gets an confused look on her face which then turns to anger fast.

"You firing me?" She asks.

"Oh, no,no,no. I just-"

"Is this because I don't watch TV with you?" Laughing Rachel continues to explain.

"No, I uh just thought, considering..." Looking at her hoping she'd understand and seeing as she doesn't , she goes on.

" there's just no need to..." Seeing as Elsa still confused she quickly changed her mind.

"Nothing. Forget it. It's fine." Elsa smiles and turns around to pick up an empty cleaning supply bottle,

"You're out of Windose." She says, shaking the bottle

"More Windose. Got it." Nodding her head she watches as Elsa makes her way out the door.

Later that night as Rachel is digging through the medicine she finds some of Linda's Codeine Syrup and decides to drink it as she watches the news.

" And now with traffic report, Tina?" The screen shifts and a tiny Asian appears pinning her hair down with one hand and holding the mic in the other she says while smiling , " we're fucked Bob."

After flossing her teeth she looks down to see the biggest spider ever in her pink sink. Grabbing some tissue to kill it, she looks down with a second thought, instead deciding to walk away.


End file.
